


【陆岑】终风且霾

by Deerpeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerpeach/pseuds/Deerpeach
Kudos: 2





	【陆岑】终风且霾

魔改：陆绎✖️岑福   
时间线走陆绎被元明大师下药后醒来 只记得岑阿福 今夏林菱等人都忘记了。  
————————————————————

陆绎昏昏沉沉的从睡梦中醒来，梦里刀光剑影血雨纷飞，只记得自己挣扎之中大声喊出“岑阿福”后便清醒了过来。

他猛地从床上坐起，低头发现身上只穿了件素白袍子，抬手摁了摁阵痛的太阳穴，不愿意再去回想方才凶神恶煞的噩梦。

岑福与袁今夏听到叫声之后一齐冲了进来，今夏蹲在陆绎床边，岑福则单手握着剑立在一旁。

“大人您总算醒了，您可担心死我们了。”

陆绎看了一眼面前这位身穿浅紫色衣衫的姑娘，睁着一双圆溜溜的大眼睛，面上的担忧不像作假。

只是，他并不认识她。

“你是谁？为什么会在我这里？”陆绎冷声问她。

“大人您不认识我了？我是袁今夏呀，六扇门的捕快袁今夏。”今夏疑惑，心想陆绎这怕不是睡傻了。

陆绎挣开她拉着自己的袖子，头转到一边不再看她，“我不认识什么袁今夏，男女授受不亲，你也不要在我房间里待着了，出去吧。”

今夏满心疑惑，却还是应了“好的大人，您先好好休息，我去给您请个大夫。”说完便跑出去找林菱等人了。

陆绎单手撑着床干咳了两声，岑福见状连忙去倒了杯水递给陆绎，“大人。”

“嗯。”陆绎拿过茶杯抿了两口又还给他，岑福自然地把杯子放到身后的桌子上。

“刚才那姑娘是谁？为什么说要给我找大夫？”陆绎问他。

“是六扇门的捕快，是和我们一起查元明大师的案子的。您可能是生病了。”岑福低头回话。

“元明大师是谁？”

此时今夏已经领着林菱丐叔他们进来了，今夏拉着林菱走到陆绎床边，着急地说“林姨你快给他看看，他好像都不记得我们了。”

陆绎看他们的面相善良，竟也听话地伸出手臂让林菱把脉。

林菱仔细查探过之后摇了摇头，“我虽然看不出来他到底是怎么了，但应当是记忆出了问题，我先开方子你们给他熬药让他好好喝着，慢慢会好起来的。”

陆绎都还没说话，岑福一听林菱说“查不出病因”就动了怒，他不知道之前在枫林坳发生的事情，只当他们是普通医者，于是没控制好情绪冲他们吼道：“要是治不好我家大人，有你们好受的。”

“诶岑福，”陆绎制止了他，向林菱赔笑，“在下的人不懂事您别放在心上，我若是真的生病了才是麻烦各位了。”

林菱颔首，白了一眼岑福没多说话，收起自己的东西和丐叔他们一起走了出去。

“那大人，卑职也先告退了。您好好休息。”今夏急着去找林菱抓药，也匆匆退了出去。

此时房间里只剩下陆绎与岑福二人。

岑福自知方才失言，大人最不喜欢见他刚刚毛毛躁躁的样子，他在陆绎身旁立正站好，低头作揖“属下冲动了，还请大人责罚。”

陆绎摆摆手，重新躺回床上盖好被子，说“我休息会儿，你自己也找个地方歇着吧。”

“是，大人。”

岑福退出后就端正地守在门外，万一陆绎有什么事他可以随时冲进去。

他知道现在的陆绎不罚他，不代表恢复过来的陆绎也就这样轻易饶过了他。

谁让他又犯了陆绎的忌讳呢。

于是，在经历了十三岁、八岁的陆绎后，威风凛凛的锦衣卫佥事终于又回来了。

利落解决了元明大师一事，岑福偷偷瞥了眼自家大人深邃的眼神，知道大人是时候解决解决自己了。

“岑福。”陆绎双手背在后面，不怒自威。

“属下在。”

“应当不用我提醒你犯了什么错吧。”

“属下知错，”该来的还是来了，岑福低着头十分恭敬“属下没控制好自己情绪，惹您生气了。”

“去把门关上，我们约定好后天启程，至于明天，你就在床上趴着吧。”陆绎扫了他一眼，淡淡地说。

转身关门、脱下外衣、叠好放在一起再站回原位，这些动作岑福做的行云流水一气呵成。天晓得他都做了多少回了。

陆绎扫视了一圈房间发现并没有找到什么趁手的工具，看到桌上岑福刚刚搁下的佩刀便说，“把你的刀给我。”

“是，大人。”岑福后退一步，弯腰将自己的刀双手捧给陆绎。

陆绎把长刀抽出来丢在一边，金属制的刀鞘在手中掂了掂，“就它了。自己找地方撑好。”

“是。”岑福低头走到房间右侧的书桌前扶好桌子，双腿微微分开站好。

刀鞘拿在手里还挺沉，但这丝毫不影响陆绎拿它揍人。

“啪！”

“一，岑福知错。”

钝钝的疼在岑福身后无声炸开，他却连动都不敢动一下，况且大人这次连数目都没说。

“啪！”

“二，岑福知错。”

“啪！”

“我和你说了多少遍要你收敛着脾气，我不在的时候你要还这幅模样，万一你打不过对方吃亏怎么办？”

“三，岑福知错，岑福辜负大人教诲，还请大人责罚。”

“啪！”陆绎平常管教他时极少训斥，岑福一向听话的紧，只是就这个毛病他打了很多次岑福都记不住。

“呃……四。”岑福疼的腿弯了弯，立马恢复原位站好。

陆绎照着岑福大腿根处就是狠狠两下，岑福咬紧牙关“十三、十四。”

看他忍得这么痛苦的样子，陆绎停了有半分钟才继续责罚。

“啪！”

“你给我记住了，这个毛病我看见一次打一次，打到你不敢再犯为止。朝中的那些攻心计牵扯不上你，但是在外面必须得给我好好说话，放下你那副架子，听到没？”

陆绎抬手连续五下打在同一个地方，岑福差点就没站稳，他双手紧紧扒着桌沿，“……二十四、二十五，岑福谨记大人教诲。”

“最后五下，不必报数了。”

“是。”

“啪！”

陆绎存心要他记住教训最后五下打的极狠，岑福双腿打颤几乎都要瘫在桌子上，陆绎扔开刀鞘适时地扶住他。

“大人，岑福真的知道错了。”

不知怎么的，陆绎从岑福的语气里还听出来一点委屈的意思，许是当真罚重了吧。陆绎揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，岑福头发都湿透了，看样子忍的真的很艰难。毕竟陆绎罚他，他就是疼死也不敢乱动。

陆绎把岑福扶回床上趴好，“先在这儿休息吧，上了药晚饭后我送你回房。”

“谢谢大人。”

陆绎看他这幅乖顺的样子摇了摇头，空气里传来一声无可奈何的叹息“一个两个都不让人省心。”

——————————完—————————


End file.
